


a green-eyed blue-eyed prince

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Arthur can't stand the sight of Merlin working for anyone but him.Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge! Prompt: Jealousy
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 16
Kudos: 302
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	a green-eyed blue-eyed prince

On day one without Merlin, Arthur didn’t know what to do with himself. He tried to catch Merlin in the corridor, but Merlin always hurried away with a grin muttering something about Lord Oswin. 

Lord Oswin had come to visit Camelot and Uther had promised that Merlin would be his servant for the week. Arthur begrudgingly agreed to the situation. 

Arthur had spotted the two of them going for a ride and Arthur growled at the sight. As night came, Arthur had taken an extra hour to ready himself for bed. Usually Merlin would prepare everything from his bed clothes to the plumping of his pillows and when Arthur finally dropped into bed that night, he blamed his bad mood on lumpy cushions.

The next day, Arthur was grumpy the whole day. He had woken up thinking of Merlin and it did nothing to improve his mood. Arthur was slow and sluggish during training, snappy at dinner when Lord Oswin held Merlin’s attention for the whole time and short-tempered when he saw his servant and the Lord going for yet another ride. When he retired to bed, Arthur blamed his disposition on the grey weather, telling himself that the rain affected his mood.

By the third day without Merlin in his service, Arthur began to notice his absence even more. As he walked to the training ground, determined to make up for his lacklustre performance from the day before, Arthur noticed Merlin walking beside Lord Oswin, both of them engaged in a very animated conversation. 

Arthur found himself clenching his fists in frustration, nails digging into his palms as he stared at the way Merlin smiled at the Lord. Arthur cancelled training that day. 

Now, on the fourth day, things had started to make sense. Arthur had woken from a fitful sleep, dreams of Merlin floating around his head. In his mind, Arthur had replayed all the times he’d seen Merlin with Lord Oswin, trying to find a reasonable explanation for the pain in his chest. But no matter what he told himself, Arthur always came to the same conclusion. 

As he sat up in bed, Arthur rubbed his face, willing the emotions brewing inside him to simmer down, willing the green eyed monster to retreat.

Sitting down at dinner however, the envy returned as Merlin stood by Lord Oswin’s side, refilling his cup, laughing at his jokes, smiling at him. Arthur couldn’t hear what his father was saying, he didn’t really care. All he wanted was for Lord Oswin to go home and for Merlin to return to him. 

“I’m sorry, will you excuse me? I don’t feel too well.” Arthur declared and left the room, bidding the King and his guest goodnight. 

Once he was alone in his chambers, Arthur let out a growl in frustration. At the start of the day, Arthur had told himself that his jealousy was purely because having no servant was difficult. But as he sat on the edge of his bed and pondered the situation, taking everything into consideration, it was obvious that his jealousy had deeper roots. 

Arthur took a few deep breaths as he came to terms with his revelation and was only shaken from his thoughts when there came a knock at the door. 

“Come in..” He sighed. 

“Arthur?” 

The Prince snapped his head round at the familiar voice and found Merlin standing in his doorway, a sight Arthur hadn’t witnessed in almost a week.

“I came to check if you needed anything, you said you weren’t feeling well?”

“I’m fine, thank you, Merlin. You should get back to  _ Lord Oswin.” _ Arthur spat out the name like it was venom on his tongue. 

Merlin stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. He approached Arthur’s bed and raised a quizzical eyebrow that Gaius would be proud of. “Come on, there’s something wrong. I know you better than that.”

Arthur scowled at his servant and shook his head. “Just go away, Merlin. Don’t you have something you should be doing for--”

“For Lord Oswin? Not right now. Why do you keep asking about him?” Merlin chuckled, sensing something in Arthur’s tone. 

“I don’t, I’m just… Oh, shut up.” 

As he spoke, Arthur stood up and made his way over to the table where he poured himself a cup of wine. He glanced out of the window at Camelot blanketed in darkness and sighed. 

“You are dismissed for the night, Merlin.” 

“Arthur…” Merlin began, his voice soft. “You’ve been acting differently ever since Lord Oswin got here, what’s going on?” 

There was silence for a few moments. 

“I just don’t get why he came here without a servant!” Arthur suddenly snapped, turning on the spot to stare at Merlin. “Because… Y-You know, I’ve.. I’ve got tons of washing and cleaning for you now.” He lied. 

Merlin bit his lip and took a step forward but Arthur walked away, stuttering. “I’ve had no one to bring me my dinner. Or-or to walk my dogs, you’re  _ my _ servant, not his.” 

As he spoke, Arthur realised he’d put too much emotion into his voice, he was shaking and as he looked back at Merlin, he rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Just go…”

“You’re an idiot.” Merlin chuckled.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, you’re an idiot.” Merlin leaned casually against Arthur’s wardrobe and smiled. He’d come to understand Arthur over the years, he could tell when the Prince was saying one thing and meaning another and this was definitely one of those times. 

“Merlin, if you want to sleep in the dungeons, you’re heading in the right direction.”

“I know I’m your servant, Arthur. I only live to serve you. I’m only here for  _ you. _ ” Merlin said, taking a few tentative steps. “You’re jealous of Lord Oswin.”

“I’m warning you.” 

“And not just because I have been his servant…” 

They stared at each other in silence, Arthur’s heart beating hard in his chest. He thought there was no way Merlin could’ve seen through him, no way he knew what was truly being said. 

“Arthur, I’m  _ yours. _ ” Merlin murmured, standing only mere inches away from Arthur now, their toes touching.

“I hated this week. Every time us together, I saw you too. You’re very bad at hiding your spite.” 

“I meant what I said about the dungeons..”

“I thought I was imagining it at first. But now I know that I was right.” 

Arthur couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he didn’t want to wake up from whatever dream this was. He let his hand drift forwards and his fingers brushed Merlin’s. Merlin returned the touch and linked their fingers together, pulling Arthur’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. 

“Whenever I saw you with him, I got so angry. Wanted to run him through with a sword, claim you back as mine.” Arthur whispered, his eyes glued to the floor. 

Merlin lifted his fingers and tilted Arthur’s chin, forcing the Prince to look at him. “I’ll always be yours, Arthur. No one else’s. I want you to claim me as yours…” 

Arthur’s breath hitched as Merlin’s words reached his ears. Merlin wanted him, wanted him in the same way Arthur had been dreaming about. 

In a moment of bravery, Arthur closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Merlin’s, kissing him hungrily, like his life depended on it. Merlin leaned into Arthur’s body, still gripping the Prince’s hand tight and he let out a small moan against Arthur’s lips. 

The back of Arthur’s legs hit the edge of his bed as he walked backwards, pulling Merlin with him. They fell to the soft mattress with a giggle and Arthur felt all his inhibitions and anxieties melt away. He looked up into Merlin’s captivating eyes and smiled softly.

“I didn’t realise how much you meant to me until you were gone. I wish I had noticed sooner.” Arthur said.

“Don’t worry about, just.. Just kiss me again. Touch me, please.”

Arthur did exactly as he was asked and dragged Merlin in for another heated kiss. He tugged Merlin’s shirt over his head which was swiftly followed by his own. Merlin’s skin was paler than Arthur had ever imagined it would be as he brushed his fingers over his skin. Merlin shivered at the touch, pushing his hips down into Arthur, pressing their erections together.

Arthur moaned at the sensation and bucked upwards, repeating the touch. 

“Fuck.. Merlin… Stay the night?” 

Merlin responded with a searing kiss and a roll of his hips before standing up to rid himself of the last of his clothing. Arthur followed suit and soon they were lying together, skin against skin, lips against lips, cock against cock.

Merlin lay under Arthur and smiled, shyly. “I want you to take me. Show me how jealous you were…”

“When I’m finished, you won’t be able to even _think_ of anyone else.” 

Arthur lowered himself down Merlin’s body and ghosted a breath over his cock. “Fucking Lord Oswin…” 

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll add a sequel... who knows... 🤷


End file.
